


Kingdom Hearts Heart to Hearts

by AquariusShadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: (even tho all these chapters can be shippy if you look hard enough), F/M, Feelz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Some Fluff, Some angst, Young Xehanort - Freeform, big brother! ienzo, canon compliant unless stated otherwise, friendship!fic w/relationships on the side, ik im sorry, lots of friendship fluff, many many many feelz, one shot chappys, post-kh3, so many more characters, so many new friendships, so many pairings - Freeform, some crackyness, sora did not disappear at the end of kh3, will add more characters/pairings as these go on, will refer to Dark Road depending on the chapter, yes the phone app
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusShadow/pseuds/AquariusShadow
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving multiple different one-on-one character interactions after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 unless stated otherwise. Some of these will be AU, others will be close to canon. The overall theme is: How's everyone doing after the Second Keyblade War? Everyone just needs a hug.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	1. Sketches, Memories, Apologizes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story on Archive and I'm really excited to finally post this collection of one-shots!  
> So basically, this idea came when me and my best friend were talking late one night and we'd thought it would be cool if Kingdom Hearts did a concept that was similar to a concept called "Heart to Heart" in Xenoblade Chronicles. In Xenoblade, the idea with the "Heart to Heart" is that you have two different characters having a deep, personal talk with each other and these pairings include characters that wouldn't normally interact as much during the story as well as characters that are already super close in the story strengthening their bond.  
> Since Kingdom Hearts has many.......many.....characters, we figured, why not try coming up with random different character pairings and see what happens and so.......this bundle of character fluff, angst, multi-friendships, and shippyness came to be.  
> So things to keep in mind: Each chapter I will state in the notes how canon-compliant the chapter is, whether or not Sora is considered to be 'disappeared' if the chapter takes place after KH3, and where in the KH series the chapters take place.
> 
> For this first chapter: this takes place post KH3, everything is canon-compliant except for the fact that Sora did not disappear and is with the rest of the gang.

Chapter 1: Sketches, Memories, and Apologizes

_Ienzo and Naminé_

* * *

Since Naminé regained her heart, she spent the majority of her days sketching her friends. In order to capture every moment, she made sure to keep herself out of everyone’s way to perfectly detail the way the light illuminated her friends smiles.

Naminé lightly shaded a subtle red glow from Kairi’s hair around her body from the sun, encapsulating Kairi’s playful personality.

By adding a tiny glint in Sora’s smile, Naminé reflected the smiles off her friends showing Sora’s radiant energy brightening up the picture.

Adding in extra detail to the crease of Xion’s brow highlighted her intense concentration as she held up a seashell to the sun, deciding if it was worth adding to her collection.

Ever since Naminé was born, her sketches were the only thing that connected her to others. They were something she could call her own, instead of being known only as Kairi’s shadow.

Ienzo always admired Naminé’s drawings every time he could get a glimpse of them. The likeness to Sora specifically would always make him instantly question if the drawing was a real photograph. But, Ienzo was also curious about the power that came from her art. Ienzo knew better than to ask Naminé out of nowhere. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Naminé distrust him more than he already presumed she does.

So, he never said anything.

He admired from afar.

Until one day, Ienzo felt a desire to get to know the artistic blonde. So, when Naminé was alone, Ienzo approached her.

“You have an incredible talent, Naminé.”

Naminé’s eyes widened when Ienzo sat next to her. A tiny small graced her soft features as she angled her sketchbook where Ienzo could see it more clearly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Ienzo took Naminé’s sketchbook in his hands, careful not to bend the pages, as he took in all the varying colors and expressions of their friends.

Immediately, Ienzo was stunned at how much life flowed from the page. A tiny smile inadvertently crept on Ienzo’s face as he stared at Sora’s huge grin.

_Wow, Kairi does seem like a joy to be around_ , Ienzo thought as he took in Kairi’s playful grin as she had her arm looped through Sora’s.

Ienzo hoped that seashell was beautiful enough for Xion as he stared in awe at the detail of the shell, much like Xion was doing in the picture.

After a minute of admiring Naminé’s work, he gave the sketchbook back to her.

Ienzo took a deep breath and decided that now was the best time to ask Naminé what he has been dying to ask her since she came back for good.

“Naminé, how does your artwork connect with your powers?”

Naminé’s eyes widened a second time. She wasn’t expecting Ienzo to ask her so directly about what she tried so hard not to think about each day since she’s been back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Ienzo interjected quickly.

“No, it’s okay.” Naminé took a deep breath and twirled her pencil in her hand. “I…it’s not easy to talk about. My powers, they hurt the people I care about. Since I’ve been back, I’ve learned to use my art as a way to connect with my friends, to make them happy. I don’t ever want my art to hurt them like I hurt Sora.”

Naminé’s eyes watered, and she kept her gaze away from Ienzo’s saddened expression.

“I still haven’t forgiven myself for hurting him.” Naminé whispered.

At her heartbroken confession, Ienzo’s resolve crumbled as he remembered the part he played as Zexion in Castle Oblivion.

Ienzo really thought he was doing the right thing.

Before Ienzo spiraled down his path of guilt, he looked at the girl in front of him. She stopped twirling her pencil. Both her hands were tightened around the small utensil, and Ienzo knew then what he needed to say. He needed to make Naminé feel better.

When he was Zexion, his desire to care about anyone other than a couple members of the Organization were nonexistent. All he cared about was understanding the power that came from the keyblade wielder and using that to benefit himself.

Now, as Ienzo looked down at the small girl consumed by guilt in front of him, his heart swelled with compassion and empathy.

That empathy reminded Ienzo that he is not Zexion. _Ienzo_ has a heart, and more than anything, he _cares_. It’s time he decided to show it.

“Naminé,” Ienzo slowly removed the pencil from her grip. “If it wasn’t for Marluxia and Larxene, you wouldn’t have hurt Sora. You couldn’t have. They made you become something you weren’t because they kept you trapped all alone in that empty room. It wasn’t your fault, Naminé.”

Naminé looked at Ienzo’s pleading expression, searching for any signs of deceitfulness.

There was none.

“I’m sorry,” Ienzo said softly. “For the part I played while I was in Castle Oblivion. I should’ve realized what Marluxia and Larxene were doing to you and I should’ve stopped it. If anyone has to feel guilty for the events that transpired, it should be me.”

For the second time that day, Naminé smiled and took the pencil out of Ienzo’s hands that he now had gripped so tight his knuckles were white.

“Let's make a truce,” Naminé said. Ienzo raised his eyebrows. “Instead of apologizing, how about we try and move on together, as friends?”

Naminé held up her pinky finger. “Promise?”

Ienzo let out a small laugh before locking his pinky finger with hers.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, huge thank you to my wonderful beta, imitationicarus, for taking the time and editing this! Go check out her work as she's a fantastic writer and deserves all the best!  
> I have many chapters and pairings pre-written and in the process of being written but I accept pairing requests so please let me know if there's a specific character interaction y'all would like to see!  
> I hope everyone enjoyed the Heart to Heart overall! If so then please leave a comment, kudos, all that jazz......and because this is just the beginning of maaany bigbrother!Ienzo chapters I have planned!


	2. Friendships and Seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo's big brother instincts kick in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is adjusting well since school (in my case college...) is starting up now. So this chapter is another bigbrother!Ienzo chapter. Ienzo is super fun for me to write so a lot of these chapters will have plenty of Ienzo content ahaha.  
> This chapter also takes place after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 and is completely canon compliant but Sora is still with the rest of the gang!

* * *

Chapter 2: Friendships and Seashells

_Ienzo and Xion_

* * *

Collecting seashells always managed to bring Xion a peace of mind. When she collected them after finishing the missions Xemnas assigned her, the small opalescent objects reminded her of a distant land. A tingling sensation burned the back of her mind each time she picked up the shells and breathed in the salty sea air.

The smell reminded her of a home she never knew. When Xion felt at home, she felt safe.

Now, the seashells brought her comfort in knowing that her connection with Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé—and even Lea in his own way—was real and true. The only other time Xion felt at home was with her friends. She is as much a part of them as they are apart of her.

Xion would never admit it out loud, but there was a small voice in her head telling her not to get used to their friendship. That, if she got too comfortable with them, she would lose them and wind up alone, the mere memory of her long and forgotten.

 _Just like before_.

Looking at the seashells shut up the tiny little voice and for once, Xion was at true, blissful peace.

Today, the group decided to spend the afternoon in Twilight Town, stopping to have dinner at _Le Grand Bistrot,_ per Sora’s request. So, in typical Ienzo fashion, he circled the different tables to make sure everyone was safe and having fun. Because this was common for Ienzo, everyone stopped asking him what he was doing by their third outing, and that was perfectly fine for Ienzo. It comforted him to know that his friends didn’t mind his protective antics, that they still accepted him and all his quirks. Seeing Sora, Kairi, and Riku engaged in idle chatter gave Ienzo peace of mind as he moved to the next table.

Roxas was heavily engaged in a conversation with Naminé. She blushed a deep shade of red as she showed him a drawing in her sketchbook.

Lea and Isa were too invested in their card game to notice Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Demyx taking bets on who was going to win at the table next to them.

Finally, at a table not too far away from Lea and Isa, Xion stared intently at a hidden object in her hands, and a tiny smile reminiscent of Naminé’s tugged at the corner of her mouth.

 _I wonder what’s got her so deep in thought,_ Ienzo mused. _Checking on her wouldn’t hurt anything._

Besides, it was not every day Ienzo got a chance to talk to the raven-haired girl. As Zexion, he never felt an inking of desire to accommodate her, but as Ienzo, he wondered why she was so important to the rest of their friends. Especially since the Xion he was aware of before his untimely demise, wasn’t a person to interact with, even on a superficial level.

Too caught up in the pastel colors shimmering off the shell, Ienzo took a seat next to Xion before she noticed. Two taps on her shoulder caused Xion to look over and gave Ienzo a small, sheepish smile, silently conveying her apology for not noticing him sooner.

“Are you doing okay here by yourself, Xion?”

Xion nodded. “I don’t mind being by myself from time to time.”

“What’s that you got there?” Ienzo asked and pointed at the small object in her hand.

“Oh, this?” Xion opened her hand to let Ienzo have a closer look at the seashell.

“It’s beautiful,” Ienzo said as he carefully picked up the shell and held it to the light.

“It is, isn’t it?”

Ienzo gave the shell back to her. She relaxed immediately upon retrieving it. Her shoulders slouched and a calm, glazed look came back in her eyes again as she never took her gaze off the small object now cradled in her palm.

“You know, Xion, it’s okay to let your friends know if something is bothering you.”

Xion’s eyes widened, and she glanced at Ienzo’s thoughtful expression. _How did he…?_

“You relaxed for the first time since I sat down after I gave you back the shell. And before, you seemed so lost in your thoughts. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“It’s just…,” Xion rubbed her thumb along the ridges of the shell. “It’s strange, you know? Being back, having everyone remember who I am. It’s been so long. I forgot what it was like having people that knew what my name was.”

“I would think you would feel grateful…unless there’s more to it. If there is, I don’t want to force you to say anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Ienzo’s memories of Xion back at the Organization were sparse. All he knew of her was that she kept to herself and he couldn’t recall a time where he knew her face before she returned from Sora’s heart.

So, all Ienzo knew of Xion was that she was important to Roxas and Lea.

“It’s okay. It’s probably time I let my friends know how I’m feeling,” Xion winked at Ienzo, using his words back at him.

Ienzo’s eyes widened, then he realized what it was about Xion that made everyone care about her. She was human, even back then. He was just unlucky to have missed out. But now, he’s been given a second chance to _know_ that. To know _her_.

 _Friends_ , Ienzo thought with a smile.

“When Roxas, Axel, and I were close, we were trying to figure out what it meant to have a ‘best friend’.” Xion looked down at the shell cradled in her palm. “I didn’t fully understand what that meant, but the only thing that made sense was that both Axel and Roxas would be my ‘best friends.’ If that’s what the meaning was.”

Xion let out a hollow laugh.

“Soon after, I lost them. The more I learned about who I was, I ended up losing my best friends as a result. Not just that, but I ended up losing my identity along with them. So, now that I have my friends back, I’m worried, if Roxas and Axel become my ‘best friends’ again, and if I begin developing that same connection with everyone else, something will happen and I will lose everything again.”

Xion clutched the seashell to her heart as she willed herself not to cry.

Ienzo’s heart went to the girl who held so much strength. He admired it. He admired her for the person she has now become. It pained Ienzo to see how much suffering she still burdened on the inside. Unsure of how to properly comfort her, he laid a hand on her shoulder and said the only thing that came to mind.

“It’s okay to be afraid, Xion. Something you should consider though, next time you feel yourself overcome with worry, is things are different now.”

“How so?” Xion sniffed.

“You have your own heart now; you’ve become your own person. And, because of that, nothing can separate you from your friends again. You are your own person, and you have the ability to create your own destiny. Why do you think Sora fought so hard to bring you and Roxas back?”

Xion quickly looked over at the table where Sora’s laughed his head off at something Riku said, then glanced at Roxas’ table where he smiled at Naminé drawing intently in her sketchbook.

Then, Xion met Ienzo’s gaze for a third and final time and smiled.

“Sora brought you and Roxas back to give you two the chance to make your own destiny.” Ienzo finished firmly.

Fiddling with the shell she still held, she decided that its home would be better with someone else.

“Thank you,” she said and held out the shell for Ienzo. “For cheering me up!”

Ienzo did more than making her feel better. Ienzo made Xion feel at home again.

Ienzo waited a few seconds to make sure that Xion was serious in parting with her special trinket. He took it and held it over his heart.

“I’ll take good care of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, imitationicarus, for editing this chapter! Her help is much appreciated.  
> Also, a thank you to everyone that's reading this fic and to those that left kudos on the first chapter! It makes me really happy to see that people are reading this!  
> I hope everyone liked another chapter of bigbrother!Ienzo since he's super fun to write so if you guys did enjoy this please let me know! Also let me know if you guys want more pairings, different pairings, more Ienzo centered Heart to Hearts. Feedback really is much appreciated!  
> I think that's all! Stay safe everyone and wear your masks!  
> ~Aquarius


End file.
